Light, Love, and L
by ChillzMaster
Summary: What happens when Light meets someone with the same powers as himself? What happens when that person's a she? What happens when the Kira case is closer to home than ever before? LightXMisa; Prepare thyneselves for Lemon and Chillz!
1. The Pilot

_3__rd__ story comin' at ya! Those of you who haven't seen Death Note or read the manga, go out and watch/read it. Kill a grandmother if you have to, it's just that good. ROCK ON!_

* * *

"LIGHT!" Ryuk yelled as he started to jerk into a dance. Light rolled his eyes and swivled around in his chair.

"What is it Ryuk?" Light asked, smiling evily. Ryuk started to do a crazy dance, a sign of lack of the Shinigami required food, apples.

"What do you think? GET ME MY FRUIT!" Ryuk demanded, walking up the walls of Light's bedroom. Light sighed, and closed the black notebook. He went downstairs casually, and picked up two apples. His sister tugged at his pants leg.

"Light, hey, what are the two apples for? Dinner's soon! By the way, can you help me in my Math Homework? Please??" she pestered him continuously. Ryuk was starting to lose it.

"Fucking punch her across the face and give me my fruit! Me damn it! I'm losing it Light, fucking give me the fruit before I fucking lose it!" Ryuk was seriously starting to become unstable.

~_I don't need a crazy Shinigami annoying me while I'm working~_ Light thought. He nodded to his sister, a confirmation of help, and walked back upstairs, locking the bed room door behind him. He threw the apples at Ryuk, of whom finished the first in one bite. Having regained control, the Shinigami slowly ate the second, enjoying the taste.

"So," Ryuk said, biting into the apple, lying down on the bed, "How's Misa?" Light stiffened a bit, he really liked Misa, but his own personal pride and hope of being an ever-serious being had made him appear as a bit of a douche around her.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked, smiling.

"Dear god kid, every time she's over here I can hear your heart beat faster. It's a bit of an ability we Shinigami have," Ryuk took another bite, "this is a fucking good apple, tell your mom to get more." Light rolled his eyes at the Shinigami, not even clown boy-roommate should interfere in his own matters, but since they were bonded, the Death God had a right to be a part of it, Light figured.

"Fine, I really like her and she's fucking hot as hell. Had I had a choice, I would take her on as a wife, but I don't have that kind of time quite frankly, what with my utopia construction," Light got back to writing names down. His method of killing his victims always grew more grisly every time the conversation went down Misa's alley, he had just ordered a man in prison to eviscerate his own stomach, remove his entrails, and strangle himself with them.

"That's freaking disgusting," Ryuk said, finishing off the apple core. Ryuk cocked his head to the right, and looked at the clock, "Hey, tall, thin, and murderous, when's Misa supposed to be here?" Ryuk asked.

"Around seven, why?" Light closed his book, and looked at the clock, "Ah shit, it's seven now, better put this thing away, don't want her to be staring at you the entire time in case she forces me to let her touch it," Light stowed the book back in its booby-trapped concealment. A few seconds later, almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Light walked towards the door and sure enough, there was the small blonde.

"Light!" Misa squealed, jumping into his arms and holding him close. Light stiffened a bit, then slowly returned the embrace. Ryuk watched from afar.

"Hm, humans are definitely interesting," he said, biting into a third apple.

* * *

_Don't worry, stuff gets better. **My** stuff usually does anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I can't wait to see what you thought of it. Seriously though, if you haven't seen this anime or read the manga, go out and do it. Right fucking now. What are you still doing reading this? GO FUCKING DO IT BEFORE I EAT YOUR BABIES! .......sorry, that was out of hand. See ya!_

_Stay Chilly,_

_-ChillzMaster_


	2. Tumblin'

_And so it begins again…_

_

* * *

_

"So Misa… how long exactly have you had your Note?" Light asked the blond as they walked under a vast starry night. It was around fifteen minutes after they left their Shinigami and the Yagami house, and they were in the Kanto Regional Park.

"Uhmm… when was the unification of the prefectures again?" Misa asked coyly. Light's eyes widened and he stopped walking, his head tilted at an angle towards her. Misa realized her choice of words had scared him.

"What? EW! No! That was just a question for my upcoming exams. I've actually had the Note for about two years now, a lot longer than you, I just never put two and two together about killing off crime," Misa's eyes watered in joy as they walked, "but then again, that's why I love you so much Light!" Misa turned to her left and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around him. Unable to keep his balance, Light toppled over onto the park's grass. Light growled.

_Scratch my previous thought, I have never been so tempted to hit a woman until NOW_ Light thought to himself. He glared at her, but his face softened once his eyes hit hers directly. Her soft brown eyes were like warm, melted chocolate to his face, so soft and cozy.

_Ohmigod… this isn't good, he's getting quiet… that usually isn't good with Light…_ Misa fearfully thought to herself. She began to shift off of Light.

"Uh, sorry about that, I got kinda carried awa-" Misa began. She couldn't finish. Light had noticed they were on top of a hill, and decided revenge was in order. He shifted his weight and they both began to roll in each other's embrace down the hill. Misa was awestruck at this bold move, Light had never been so energetic before! He was sharing her feelings, he had never exactly remembered Misa as beautiful, only annoying.

At the bottom of the hill, Light lay on top of Misa, both panting. Misa blushed a bit, and Light smirked.

_Fuck Gods of Death… Fuck Ryuzaki… Fuck Kira… this is what _I_ want._ And with that thought, Light grasped the back of Misa's head, pulled her close, and placed his cold, gentle, lips against her trembling ones.

_Oh… Light…_ Misa was lost in love, the kiss was so passionate, not like their first, which she felt was a little, artificial. Their embrace lasted for seconds, minutes, hours? They did not know. They knew not but their love.

When the embrace finally broke, Light began to nuzzle her neck.

"You are a strange girl Misa Amane, you can go from being completely annoying," Light nipped her neck and shifted his hands to behind her waist, "to being unavoidable in my thoughts, and my dreams." Misa's face turned red.

"Well Light, you see, AH!" Misa gasped before she could finish, she felt something against her pelvis that made her jump. Light looked deep into the warm chocolate again, and kissed her lips as his hands made their way up her shirt…

* * *

…_Master…master… master of Chillz makin' a comeback…_

_ChillzMaster  
_


End file.
